Mon coeur ne t'oubliera jamais
by Eemilyy
Summary: Elle avait souhaité le revoir à tout prix, mais elle n'aurait sûrement pas dû. Cette fois, elle ne pourra pas se réconforter en disant que tout ira bien. Une vie contre une autre, il a remboursé sa dette, ils sont égaux, il peut faire d'elle ce qu'il veut
1. Premier regard

_ Tout l'intérêt de l'art se trouve dans le commencement._

_Après le commencement, c'est déjà la fin._

Il y a longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas eu droit à une journée de repos... depuis quelques temps, l'hôpital de Konoha était plein à craquer. La jeune se sentait , tout de même, un peu coupable de se reposer pendant que ses collègues travaillaient jour et nuit... c'était l'occasion de se reposer! Ino, une personne pour qui la jeune fleur de cerisier éprouvait une forte amitié, lui avait proposé de se reposer, qu'elle ne devait pas s'inquiéter et qu'elle remplacerait son amie pour la journée. Naruto, celui que la jeune fille considérait comme son meilleur ami, la trouvait étrange de se sentir mal seulement parce qu'elle prenait une journée de repos et il avait raison! Perdue dans ses pensées, pendant qu'elle marchait dans une vaste forêt séparant Konoha et Suna, elle faillit ne pas voir un jeune homme allongé par terre lui était inconnu. Elle le regarda et aperçut son visage magnifique; aucune imperfection avec de fins traits, un de ses yeux était caché par une mèche blonde et par une espèce "d'appareil" assez étrange. Ses cheveux étaient blonds et retenus par une "queue de cheval". L'homme était assez mince et musclé, ni trop mince, ni trop musclé.. parfaitement. Le beau blond était vêtu d'habits assez simples; on pourrait croire qu'il était un ninja mais, bizarrement, il n'avait pas de bandeau frontal comme tous les autres ninjas... il avait de nombreuses blessures. L'on pouvait remarquer qu'il s'était battu... du moins, s'était fait battre...

Sakura cessa de l'admirer et décida d'écouter son coeur pour s'assurer qu'il était toujours vivant... il battait toujours mais lentement... la panique emporta Sakura, elle ignorait pourquoi, mais elle voulait qu'il vive et elle ferait tout pour conserver sa vie qui était plus précieuse que tout à ses yeux.

Finalement, Sakura n'avait pas pris sa journée de congé sans raison; elle venait de sauver la vie d'un inconnu qui, étrangement, comptait énormément pour elle... la vie d'un homme qui, elle croyait, ne pouvait être qu'un homme gentil; elle ignorait les conséquences que le sauver pourrait avoir sur sa vie... cet après-midi changerait à jamais sa vie...


	2. Première parole

_L'on n'aime bien qu'une seule fois, c'est la première:_

_les amours qui suivent sont moins involontaires_

Plusieurs heures étaient passées depuis que Sakura avait soigné le bel inconnu qu'elle avait rencontré. Il dormait toujours, la journée touchait à sa fin et Sakura envisageait de ramener l'homme à son village; Konoha. Soudain, les yeux du jeune étranger s'ouvrirent peu à peu. Il était évident qu'il n'était pas de Konoha. Le paysage lui était inconnu.

-Mhhh... qui es-tu? Demanda l'homme d'une facon étourdie et indifférente à l'adresse de sa jeune infirmière

-Hein? Euuh moi...? J-je euuh suis Sakura! Sakura Haruno! Bafouilla Sakura qui était tombée sous le charme de ses yeux bleus azur. Et puis, arrête d'être aussi arrogant! Sans moi tu serais mort!

Il se passa un long instant de silence où les deux ninjas ne dirent rien. L'homme fixa la jeune fille avec u air exaspéré mais il ne l'était pas, contrairement à ce qu'elle pensait

-M'ouais, mon prénom et Deidara. Tu m'as sauvé la vie? Décida finalement de répondre le fameux Deidara

Sakura était intriguée, avait-il perdu la mémoire? Ça en avait tout l'air...

-Euh... et bien tu étais ici... plein de blessures! Le ton de Sakura baissa, comme si elle était triste, ton coeur ne battait presque plus, continua-t-elle en fixant le sol, presque en rougissant.

C'est à ce moment que le blond comprit tout... ou plutôt, retrouva la mémoire; il était avec Tobi en mission pour quelque chose qu'il avait oublié. Cet idiot de Tobi avait eu besoin d'aller à la toilette. Pendant que Deidara l'attendait, il décida de retirer sa cape, histoire d'avoir moins chaud, c'est là que les souvenirs du beau blond s'arrêtaient.

-J'ignore ce qu'il t'est arrivé, mais il y avait du poison qui circulait dans ton sang... le retirer n'a pas été simple, reprit Sakura qui se tut par la suite.

-Tu sais que tu as un long front? Demanda le blond avec un air ennuyé même s'il était amusé, par l suite, de remarquer la peur puis la rage dans les yeux de celle avec qui il discutait.

Comment était censée réagir la pauvre Sakura? Elle eut peur, intimidée par l'homme, puis ressentit de la rage. Pour qui se prenait-il?

-Toi, tu ressembles à une fille! Répliqua la ravissante jeune fille, agacée par l'arrogance de sa nouvelle connaissance.

Deidara ignorait pourquoi mais son sourire s'élargit... quelque chose chez Sakura lui plaisait beaucoup, était-ce sa façon de répondre la première chose qui lui passait par la tête? Sa façon de bégailler? Sa façon de le regarder? Il se fichait de beaucoup de choses mais ça, ça l'intéressait.

Sakura était éblouie par la beauté du dit Deidara. Jamais elle n'avait vu d'aussi beaux yeux... ils étaient d'un bleu impossible à décrire. Son air ennuyé le rendait charmant mais, lorsqu'un sourire s'était dessiné sur ses lèvres, il avait été éblouissant; ravissant; magnifique. Il y a quelques années, elle serait sûrement tombée folle amoureuse de lui pour sa beauté qui était non loin de celle de Sasuke.

Maintenant, elle était plus mature et, pour elle, la beauté n'était qu'un détail.

-Eum.. as-tu fini de me fixer? Demanda l'homme, cette fois, avec un visage fatigué.

Surprise par la question de l'homme en face d'elle, Sakura grimaça

-Hein? Euuh... je ne faisais qu'observer si... si tu étais toujours sur les effets du poison... se justifia la jeune fleur de cerisier, non-fière de sa réponse même si l'homme avait l'air d'y croire.

Sakura remarqua que sa nouvelle connaissance devait absolument se faire soigner; il avait l'air assez fatigué et n'importe qui aurait pu distinguer que, en ce moment, il était faible. Il serait plus raisonnable de lui donner le reste des soins dont il nécessitait dans un hôpital.

-Mon cher Deidara, voudriez-vous me suivre dans l'hôpital de Konoha pour bénéficier des soins dont vous avez besoin pour être remis sur pieds? demanda sérieusement Sakura d'une façon professionnel. Deidara haussa les sourcils; pas parce qu'il ne voulait pas être soigné par la belle Sakura mais parce qu'il n'avait pas le temps. Tobi était sûrement à se recherche et ils devaient rentrer au repaire le plus rapidement possible. En plus, s'il se faisait emmener à l'hôpital, il y serait pour au moins trois jours et il ne pouvait pas se le permettre. Une nuit de sommeil le remettrait sur pieds.

-Eum... je suis désolé ma chérie, ce n'est pas que je ne souhaite pas pouvoir continuer à admirer ta beauté... mais je dois partir au plus vite... tenta le blond qui, bizarrement, se sentait bien triste de devoir quitter la jeune femme à qui il s'adressait. La jeune fleur de cerisier ignorait comment réagir... se moquait-il d'elle? Elle l'avait senti sincère mais son jugement disait qu'il ne l'était pas. Elle ne fit que le fixer plus ou moins amoureusement.

-N'as-tu rien à dire? Ou simplement tu ignores comment, face à de tels compliments, tu dois réagir face à un homme qui te fait de l'effet? Se vanta celui qui faisait rougir Sakura avec un sourire.

Elle le regarda avec haine. Pourquoi? Simplement parce que ce qu'il venait de dire était vrai. Elle n'était plus la gamine qui tombait facilement amoureuse... l'aimer... ça n'avait aucun sens! Ils n'avaient qu'échangé quelques mots. De magnifiques jeunes hommes lui avaient déjà fait des avances... mais avec lui... lui... c'était différent. Pas seulement parce qu'il était plus beau que tous les autres mais simplement parce qu'ils étaient liés. Sakura fut triste lorsqu'elle réalisa la réalité. Il partirait et ils ne se reverraient sûrement jamais.

-Sûrement les deux, répondit Sakura à Deidara. Ce qui enleva le sourir au jeune Deidara qui affichait à présent un air exaspéré. Sakura repris. Blondin, c'est étonnant à quel point ton visage peut rapidement changer d'émotion.

La nuit tombait et elle se faisait remarquer. Il commençait à faire noir et la pluie aussi arrivait lentement. Même si il n'en avait pas envie, Deidara savait qu'il devait partir et retrouver Tobi.

-Qui te dit que j'ai des émotions? Questionna Deidara qui, par la suite, regarda le ciel réalisant que la nuit tombait. J'espère que tu me pardonneras, poursuivit-il, mais nous devons arrêter cette intéressante conversation une autre fois, à présent, je dois malheureusement partir.

-Pourquoi souhaiterais-tu te faire pardonner? Nous ne nous reverrons probablement jamais. Dit-elle avec un petit air de tristesse.

-N'en sois pas si sûre... ah! J'oubliais, tu 'es pas très bien placer pour te moquer de la couleur de mes cheveux (blondin) Sakura! Dit-il avec son sourir habituel laissant Sakura seule sous la pluie en disparaissant.


	3. Première pensée

_Quand la seule personne qui peut te rattraper est celle_

_qui te fait tomber, tu ne peux que t'écraser_

Les jours eurent passés sans qu'il ne soit revenu, les semaines s'en suivirent puis les mois. Elle lui avait sauvé la vie... il aurait tout de même pu revenir pour simplement la saluer... l'unique problème était que, peut-être, habitait-il loin. Un an s'était écoulé depuis leur rencontre. Il l'avait sûrement oubliée. Elle devrait faire de même mais n'y arrivait pas. Chacune de ses pensées était dirigées vers lui. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle tenait tant à revoir ce parfait inconnu. La raison pour laquelle elle voulait le revoir lui était inconnue. Elle-même ne le savait pas. Ce sentiment était étrange... c'était un peu comme quand on ressentait et de la haine, et de la tristesse. Ces deux points étaient aussi vrais, car elle était coléreuse de ne pas le revoir et penser à lui lui donnait envie de pleurer, mais pas de tristesse, de joie. Peu importe cet  
>étrange sentiment jamais ressentit auparavant, il fallait qu'elle l'oublie. Son cœur lui criait l'envie de le revoir, mais sa tête lui disait qu'il fallait qu'elle se méfie de cet étrange sentiment. Il ne lui apportait rien de bon. Comme n'importe qu'elle personne avec un peu de jugement, elle se résout à écouter sa tête, même si elle ne voulait pas s'y résoudre. Elle savait qu'elle ne le reverrait jamais. Ces pensées ne se suivaient pas. Elle était perdue, peut-être même folle?<p>

Elle n'avait plus le temps de penser au beau blond qui hantait ses rêves, elle devait partir en mission. À Suna, un « jounin » avait été blessé et le village réclamait les soins de Sakura avant qu'il ne soit trop tard et que l'homme ne parte dans l'autre monde. Elle avait à peine quatre jours avant qu'il ne s'éteindre et puisque le trajet séparant les deux visages était long, elle ferait mieux de s'y mettre rapidement.

À l'Akatsuki, les membres tuaient leurs ennemis et parfois ils mourraient avec eux. Par contre, certain d'entre eux s'en sortait indemne après quelques mois. La seule explication était évidemment les ninjas médecin. Il n'y avait pas dix façons pour se débarrasser d'eux, la plus efficace étant, bien entendu, une attaque directe et mortelle. Le ninja l'exécutant devrait être sans pitié et s'assurer de la mort de son ennemi. Pain ne connaissait qu'une seule personne pouvant remplir cette description à merveille. Il l'appela sur le champ.

L'homme prit à peine quelque seconde à arriver. On le vit arriver en bondissant. Il tombait d'aussi haut qu'un homme qui se jetterait en bas d'une falaise. Il s'inclina devant celui à qui il devait respect et baissa la tête toujours en signe de respect. Ses longs cheveux, d'une couleur indétectable vue la noirceur, lui tombèrent lentement sur la tête. Il releva la tête pour le regarder.

-Je ne veux pas vous déranger plus longtemps, ô mon maître, qu'avez-vous à me demander?

-Mon cher, tu es celui qui, depuis toujours, m'a été le plus fidele. Je crois pouvoir te demander une faveur en l'honneur de l'Akatsuki, notre organisation.

L'homme pencha la tête et la remonta en signe d'affirmation et questionna, du regard, son maître sur la mystérieuse faveur. Le chef de l'organisation le fixa pendant quelques instants avant de déclarer :

-Il y a une fille que tu dois tuer. Tu sais comment t'y prendre pour tuer des gens. Mais pour elle, c'es différent. C'est une adversaire redoutable et presque invincible. La seule chose qui, je crois, pourra la tuer est une attaque directe et qui l'anéantira sur le coup. Pour toi, cette mission est peut-être des plus faciles, mais elle est aussi des plus importantes. Assures-toi de réussir et vérifie bien le corps. Assures-toi que le corps devienne introuvable. Le corps de ninja mort peut renfermer un nombre incalculable de secret. J'ai confiance en toi! Ne me déçois pas, je t'en implore.

-Comment la trouverais-je? Demanda le membre de l'Akatsuki inquiet.

-Elle se dirige vers Suna, tends-lui une embuscade. Le chef se retourna et se mit dos au ninja, ce qui indiqua à ce dernier qu'il devait partir. Il repartir en bondissant, de la même façon qu'il fut arrivé.

Sakura courrait depuis deux jours, en comptant le temps qu'elle s'arrêtait dans des auberges pour dormir, elle était peut-être un ninja, mais pour elle aussi passer deux journées à ne faire rien d'autre que courir était épuisant. Elle ne pouvait s'arrêter, mais en mourrait d'envie. Le problème n'était pas physique, car, physiquement, courir n'avait rien d'épuisant, mais psychologiquement, elle avait mal. C'est dur de courir sans arrêt. Elle s'arrêta pour s'asseoir tranquillement contre un arbre et dormir seulement quelques minutes sans se douter que quelqu'un l'observait à réfléchir l'avenir épouvantable qui l'attendrait.

_Je sais qu'Hidan qui obéit à Pain c'est assez OOC, pardonnez moi j'ai fait une petite erreur_


	4. Première égalité

_ Même les masochistes font des aveux complets sous les tortures._  
><em> Par reconnaissance.<em>

Une attaque directe, l'homme se remémora les mots prononcés par son chef. Une attaque rapide, mais pourquoi? Elle n'avait pas l'air très forte, la preuve était qu'elle avait pris le temps de se reposer allongée contre un arbre. Il ne devait tout de même pas prendre à la légère la déclaration de son maître. Établir un plan était sûrement la chose la plus sage à faire, mais il n'était pas sage. Il décida de tout de suite passer à l'action en commencement par le début, il prit une branche d'arbre par terre et se la planta dans la main, il ressentit énormément de douleur, mais étrangement c'était agréable. Son sang coula par terre et avec son pieds il dessina symbole. Un cercle avec un triangle à l'intérieur.

Sakura regardait le ciel, elle constata qu'il était d'un bleu magnifique et qu'on ne pouvait percevoir aucun nuage. Elle fût sortie de ses pensées lorsqu'une lame s'enfonça dans son bras. Son premier réflexe fut de se retourner et par la suite de pousser un petit cri de douleur. Ça faisait mal! Elle se retourna et vit un homme avec un allure de squelette, il prit sa faux, l'enfonça dans sa poitrine et Sakura ressentit une énorme douleur à l'endroit exact où l'homme était blessé, c'est alors qu'il se mit à rire, il ne semblait pas souffrir. Tout devenait flou, Sakura était persuadée qu'elle mourrait tandis que son adversaire se questionnait sur le fait que son chef l'ait informé qu'elle était puissante, elle ne l'était pas, mais pas du tout. Soudain, tout les deux s'endormirent et la douleur s'arrêta.

Sakura se réveilla plusieurs heures plus tard à l'entrée de son village, dans sa main il y avait un morceau où il y était écrit «Le vrai courage c'est la prudence». Étrangement, cela ne sembla pas l'inquiéter du tout. Elle ne se questionnait pas le moins du monde sur l'identitée de son agresseur, ni sur celle de son sauveur, la seule chose l'inquiétant était sa mission, car maintenant il était trop tard. Son plan fut donc de retourner au village et, de cette façon, elle pourrait expliquer la situation à Tsunade qui comprendrait. Elle se précipita chez elle, tellement épuisée qu'à peine arrivée à sa maison, elle s'accroupit sur son lit et s'endormit. Ce fut un sommeil lourd, sans rêves. À son réveil, elle n'eut besoin de regarder l'heure pour comprendre que plusieurs heures s'étaient écoulées depuis son retour au village. En se levant, elle découvrit un autre papier dans sa main: «Désolé, c'était le seul moyen...», encore une fois elle ne fut nullement surprise du fait qu'un étranger était rentré dans sa maison pendant qu'elle dormait, ou du fait qu'elle était espionnée. Donc, rapidement, elle enfila ses bottes et se précipita chez Tsunade pour lui expliquer la situation.

Dans le village, tout le monde semblait la regarder de travers, comme si elle était une extraterrestre, mais ça aussi elle s'en fichait. Tout ce qui comptait étant de se rendre chez Tsunade le plus vite possible pour lui annoncer l'échec de sa mission. Soudain, des explosions se firent entendre et le village fût pris de panique. Tsunade devrait attendre. Elle se retourna rapidement, sentant un chakra puissant non loin d'elle, pour soudainement se retrouver nez à nez avec le mystérieux blond qu'elle avait tant voulu revoir. Deidara. La dernière chose qu'elle put entendre avant de s'évanouir pour la énième fois fut «tu m'as manqué».

_Pardonnez-moi, je sais que ce chapitre est vraiment nul et ennuyant, mais je l'ai écrit pour introduire la suite. Pour l'instant rien d'intéressant ne s'est produit dans ma fiction, mais je peux vous promettre que le prochain chapitre sera meilleur _


	5. Première réalité

_L'homme est-il un monstre ou le monstre un homme?_

À son réveil, la première chose que Sakura vit fut Deidara. Enfin, elle le revoyait! Leur rencontre n'était cependant pas ce qu'elle aurait souhaité. Il paraissait encore plus beau que la première fois qu'elle l'avait vu. Le blond avait l'air reposé, il affichait toujours son petit sourire arrogant et ses yeux étaient d'un bleu incroyablement beau comme la première fois qu'elle les avait vus. Tout aurait dû être parfait, le seul problème étant que, cette fois, il portait la même cape que les membres de l'Akatsuki. À la pensée que la seule conclusion pouvant être que le garçon était un membre d'un des pires organisations de ninjas déserteurs: existante L'Akatsuki. Son coeur se mit à battre plus vite, elle avait envie de pleurer, mais bien sûr elle ne le fit pas. Pourquoi fallait-il que l'homme qui l'intéressait soit un criminel? N'aurait-elle pas pu tomber sur un boulanger? Rapidement, elle ferma ses yeux pour que son sauveur ne sache pas qu'elle était réveillée. Il lui fallait établir une stratégie pour se sortir de ce pétrin.

Bien sûr, Sakura voulait lui démontrer qu'il ne l'intéressait pas et donc, pour avoir l'air indifférente à son charme, elle ferait comme si elle avait un trou de mémoire et qu'elle ne se rappelait plus de lui. Peut-être que si elle l'avait oublié, il lui laisserait la vie sauve. Certes, elle était lâche, mais mieux valait être lâche qu'imprudente, car elle ne faisait pas le poids contre lui. La jeune fille voulait écouter sa tête qui lui disait de ne surtout pas céder sous son charme et de suivre son plan, mais elle ne voulait pas croire qu'un visage angélique comme le sien puisse être méchant et elle mourrait d'envie de sauter dans ses bras. Bien elle devait écouter sa tête, lui désobéir aurait été une erreur fatale puisque Deidara n'était pas fan des câlins. Avoir la jeune fille à ses côté le faisait se sentir bien, sa compagnie le rendait très heureux, mais Deidara pouvait se passer du bonheur. Tout ce qu'il voulait était de pratiquer son art: l'explosion, c'était la seule chose qui l'intéressait, même que ça le fascinait: une existence rapide, mais tellement éclatante qu'elle marque durablement les esprits, ça créait chez lui une autre sorte de bonheur... c'était la même passion que les pyromanes éprouvent pour le feu. Était-il malade psychologiquement? Peut-être... il s'en fichait.

Tranquillement, les yeux verts de Sakura s'ouvrirent. Ils explorèrent la pièce et s'arrêtèrent sur un beau jeune homme blond qui la fixait. Il la regardait d'une façon exaspérée et ses yeux étaient semi-ouverts. Tranquillement, il quitta la pièce en passant par une porte*. La kunochi examina la pièce, les murs étaient blancs et il n'y avait aucune décoration. Elle était couchée sur un petit matelas déposé sur une table. Cet endroit était presque aussi ennuyant que le regard de son propriétaire. Elle se leva pour s'asseoir, histoire d'être dans une position un peu plus confortable et elle réalisa que tous ses membres la faisaient atrocement souffrir. C'était probablement dû au combat qui avait eu lieu précédemment contre le membre de l'Akatsuki, dans son dur métier c'était d'avoir mal de la sorte après chaque combat qui l'épuisait autant, jamais elle ne s'y habituerait. Ça la rendait assez heureuse de ne pas faire du taijutsu, avant que leur corps s'y habitue, Lee et Gai devaient terriblement avoir mal. Elle n'osait même pas imaginé comment ils se sentaient quand ils "ouvraient les portes"*.

La jeune filles se rappela dans quelle situation elle se trouvait et réalisa qu'elle devrait rapidement trouver un moyen de s'en sortir. Ignorant son mal de dos elle se leva, pour passer à travers il fallait l'oublier. Elle décida de passer par la porte que Deidara avait utilisé pour sortir et tourna la poignée. Elle était verrouillée, il lui fallait trouver une autre sortie. Défoncer la porte serait trop risquée si Deidara se trouvait non-loin de là. Elle oublia cet option, même si pour s'en tirer vivante elle devrait prendre des risques, il y avait des limites à l'imprudence. Elle analysa la situation, la pièce était vierge mise à part la porte. Elle n'avait aucun autre choix que de détruire quelque chose pour s'en sortir. Analysant la pièce, elle calcula qu'il y avait 4 murs, un plancher, et un plafond. Ce qui faisait, en soustrayant le mur avec la porte cinq possibilités. Elle retira le plancher et le plafond, ça compliquerait la situation. Elle optait pour le mur vis à vis la porte, concentrait son chakra dans son poing et se prépara à frapper. Avant qu'elle n'atteigne le mur, quelqu'un saisit fermement son bras. Sakura se retourna et apperçu Deidara et son regard habituel. Maintenant, faire semblant qu'elle ne savait pas son identité ne servirait à rien, il n'était pas dupe. La rose se dégagea et lui lança un regard rempli de haine, ce qui fit quelque peu sourire le membre de l'Akatsuki. Sakura ouvrit sa bouche pour l'insulter et commencer à le traiter de tous les noms possibles, mais finalement elle décida de s'abstenir en passant aux conséquences que ça pourrait avoir. Le beau blond l'observa tranquillement et son sourire s'élargit lorsqu'il découvrit qu'il avait eu raison en pensant que Sakura avait un minimum de cervelle. Il remarqua une mèche rebelle, cachant ses beaux yeux verts et décida de délicatement la déplacer en arrière de son oreille. La jeune fille le devança et dégagea son visage de cette mèche rebelle avant même qu'il n'eut bougé la main. Le sourire de Deidara rétrécit, mais il était toujours présent. Il observa le visage haineux de la jeune fille, elle avait de feins traits et de magnifique yeux verts, mais malheureusement elle affichait un air sévère et ça n'allait pas bien avec le reste.

_Quel gâchis!_ Pensa Deidara. Peut-être devrait-il la tuer tout de suite? Non, il préfèrait attendre qu'elle soit heureuse et qu'elle affiche un le même sourire parfait qu'elle avait eu la première fois qu'ils s'étaient vus. Elle serait une nouvelle sorte d'arts. Une nouvelle expérience. Comme il l'avait senti précédemment, cette jeune Sakura le faisait se sentir bien, elle lui donnait l'envie de sourie. Il n'osait pas imaginé le bonheur qu'elle lui procurerait si il décidait de la faire exploser.

-Laisse moi partir, je t'en pris, lui demanda Sakura. Il faillit ne pas l'entendre tellement il pensait. Il fut choqué par sa demande. Elle ne partirait que lorsqu'il la ferait exploser, pas avant.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, tu partiras. Mais pas maintenant.

-S'il-te-plaît, je t'ai sauvé la vie, tu pourrais me laisser vivre la mienne. Ça le choqua. Ça l'enragea même. Il devait lutter pour rester calme.

-J'ai aussi sauvé la tienne. Lors de ta bataille contre Hidan, tu serais morte si je ne vous avais pas endormi tous les deux. Tu sais qu'en ce moment il est à ta recherche pour te tuer? Une vie contre une autre. Maintenant je ne te dois plus rien, tu m'appartiens en quelques sortes.

Pourquoi est-ce que c'était à elle que tout ça arrivait? Qu'avait elle fait pour mériter ça? Un masochiste fou qui lui courrait après pour la tuer et un espèce d'artiste qui aime les explosions qui la retient prisonnière. Que pourrait-il lui arriver de pire? Elle croisa les doigts pour que quelqu'un à Konoha ait remarqué sa disparition et la retrouve, même si elle ne croyait pas « être retrouvable ».

*Précision inutile, pas besoin de me le rappeler

*ouvrir les portes c'est une technique que Lee utilise contre Gaara et Gai aussi peut l'utiliser il me semble, je me trompe?


End file.
